


cruel summer with you (a lumity/owl house one shot)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Lumity, Luz is leaving the boiling isles, Miscommunication, Sleepovers, amity didnt, amity hates that luz is leaving, no beta we die like men, pls, we all forget it, yeah this is my first owl house fic dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: amity loved luz noceda. there was no question about it. but she couldn't tell her. why?because luz was leaving the boiling isles soon, and it was the one thing amity hated the most.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 292





	cruel summer with you (a lumity/owl house one shot)

Amity didn’t realise how time had passed by so quickly.

She sat on her window sill, clutching her box with everything she treasured, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. The box was closed, but the Grom tiara rested on top of the lid, and Amity absent-mindedly stroked the curving gold twines that curled around the pink gem that rested in the centre. How fitting, that was what she was holding as she tried to not think about what time was approaching rapidly. 

It had been just a bit more than 3 months since the first whispers of a human on the Boiling Isles who, working with the elusive Owl Lady Eda, had freed prisoners in the Conformatorium. It had been a little over 10 weeks since her first run-in with Luz, when she posed as Willow’s abomination, and she had accused her of embarrassing her and had gotten her banned from Hexside (a memory Amity really wanted to burn away from everyone’s mind, especially her own). It had been around 2 months since that fateful night in the library, the first time Amity really saw Luz for who she was, a slightly weird but kind and well-meaning human who just wanted to learn more about magic.

It had been just over 7 weeks since Grom, the night Amity finally let herself truly and completely fall for Luz Noceda, a process that had started since training but was finally complete. 

It wasn’t obvious from the beginning, but Luz jumping and falling into her life had changed Amity, so much for the better. Meeting Luz meant realising maybe there was more to school and life than just status, than being the best. Meeting Luz ended up in her finding her way back to patching things up with Willow after her parents forced her towards the popular mean kids. 

Meeting Luz ended up in Amity realising that being Little Miss Perfect, was not the only thing that mattered. 

In 3 short months, Amity had gone from the cold, mean, popular girl who stared out of her window wishing she had somewhere to go, to a part of a new family in Luz, Willow, Gus, even Eda and King, and she had the Owl House. 

In that time, Amity had also fallen completely in love with Luz. 

Labels never existed in the Boiling Isles. Apparently, there were things like that in the human world, where there were names for different ways people loved, but the Isles never bothered. Weirdness wasn’t tolerated in other forms, but in this regard, there was no wrong way to love someone. Amity still remembered the awe in Luz’s eyes when she had said this at one of their sleepovers.

*

“Really?” she had asked, her eyes sparkling in the glow of one the light spells she had lit up for her bedroom so Luz and Amity could see each other. 

Amity had just shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, her cheeks warm. “Yeah it’s just, not a thing here I guess?” she had said with a sigh. “The Emperor doesn’t like what he considers ‘weird’, but something like that isn’t even weird so, why would it have to be that way?”

“That's so cool,” Luz sighed, leaning back to lie down on her sleeping bag. Amity let out a soft giggle, lying down on her sleeping bag. She turned to face Luz, tucking her hands under her cheeks, and Luz did the same, facing her. Amity had to resist catching her breath, fully aware of the way Luz was looking right at her.  _ How was she surviving this? How was she even breathing? Luz looked so cute in the golden light, her eyes sparkling. They were so close, she could just lean forward a tiny bit- _

_ NO. SHE DOESN’T LIKE AMITY THAT WAY. SHE COULDN’T LOSE HER FRIEND. NOT NOW. _

“I didn’t realise you would be so surprised by that,” Amity whispered, and Luz shrugged, her smile fading slightly.

“Things here are so much better than the human world,” she sighed, and Amity exhaled, hesitantly reaching out to pat Luz’s hand comfortingly, a gesture that made the smile on her face come right back. “I hate that I have to leave in 3 weeks,” she muttered softly, and Amity froze, pulling her hand back slightly.

“What do you mean ‘leave’?” she asked slowly, eyes wide. Luz looked away, her eyes growing sad. 

“I’m supposed to be at that camp for the summer only,” she said quietly, sniffing. “As soon as summer’s over, I have to go back to school. I can’t stay here, my mom would then find out I was never at camp! It would end up in disaster!”

“So, you’re just gonna leave in 3 weeks?” Amity asked, bolting up. Luz sat up, trying to say something, but Amity didn’t listen, continuing. “What about Hexside? Magic? You wanted to be a witch so bad, Luz! It isn't something you do over a few months!”

“I, I know Amity, but I can't do anything else,” Luz said, her voice growing increasingly choked. “You knew I’d have to go back eventually!” she retorted, tears rolling down her cheek as she stared at Amity. “You knew this from the start, why are you acting like this, Amity?”

“Because this was before I,” Amity yelled before stopping, biting back the last part, her lip trembling.

_ Before I fell for you. _

“Before you?” Luz asked, raising an eyebrow. Amity just looked away, lying back down, staring at the ceiling.

“Nothing,” she whispered. “I’m sorry for yelling at you Luz,” she said, feeling the tear roll down the side of her face, dripping into her hair. “I’m just,” she started, before catching herself again. “Willow, Gus and I are just really gonna miss you being around. And I know Eda isn’t prepared to say goodbye to her kid.”

Luz reached out, wanting to hold Amity’s shoulder, knowing that Amity was hiding something, but she just sighed, lying back down. “I get it,” she whispered. “I’m not ready to go back either. I’m not ready to let go of magic just yet.”

Amity sighed, looking over at Luz who was staring at the ceiling, the glowing light spells lighting up the tears down her cheeks. “I’m not ready to let go of magic either,” she whispered while looking at Luz, barely audible to herself.

*

Those 3 weeks flew by as fast as you would expect, and it was all of a sudden, the day before the end of summer.

As the days had gone by, Luz, Willow and Gus got into more and more shenanigans, trying to make the most of every last moment they had together. Luz started taking extra classes, trying to learn and use as much magic as she could before it all slipped out of her fingers. But one thing which she wanted, that didn’t seem possible.

Because Amity was avoiding Luz. 

She’d noticed it since that fateful sleepover, the way Amity made more and more excuses to not hang out, the way she avoided Luz’s eye. And to her, it meant only one thing.

Amity had figured out how Luz felt and was now avoiding her cuz she didn’t feel the same.

Of course Luz liked Amity. It had probably been there since that day at the Covention, when she had felt the first real connection to Amity, just before she broke the vow and left. After all, it wasn’t like Luz lent just  _ anyone _ her copy of the Good Witch Azura 5.

(She had never had the opportunity to before that, but that wasn’t the important part).

But the moment Luz realised it, was at Grom. It was when she picked up half of Amity’s note that Grom had torn up, seeing part of a gromposal, and felt a twinge of pain in her chest at the thought of Amity wanting to ask some unnamed stranger out to Grom, that had made Luz realise. 

She liked Amity Blight. Of course she did. How did she not see this coming? It was typical rivals-to-friends-to-lovers stuff RIGHT THERE. She had even written Azura fanfiction with this exact plot, how could she have been so blind?!

Of course, Luz wanted nothing more than to run right up to Amity and tell her exactly how she felt, say everything and have all her cards on the table. But every time she thought about it, the memory of the note would hold her back, reminding her that Amity already liked someone. But the secret was getting too much to hold, and time was running out.

Which is why she had planned to confess to Amity at their sleepover, just say everything and be done with it. And in her daydreams, Amity would say she felt the same, that the person she wanted to ask out was Luz, and they’d kiss and spend the last few weeks of summer happy and in love. But of course, she had to ruin it by mentioning their lack of time, and Amity had gotten mad, suddenly retreating. Just before it, Luz thought for a second, just for a second, that maybe Amity felt the same, in the way she was looking over at her as they lay down, like she was the only person who mattered. 

Luz packed up her backpack, looking around the room, her home. 

Home. 

The Owl House was her home, the Boiling Isles felt like home to her. Here, she didn’t feel alone, or weird, or like an outsider. Over here, she was herself. She had friends, like ACTUAL friends. She learnt magic, and was actually pretty good at it. She liked someone. 

And she was supposed to leave it all behind, with no way to know if she could return. If she would ever return. 

“Luuuuz,” Hooty chimed in, coming in through the window. “You have a gueeest,” he hooted, and Luz laughed sadly, patting Hooty’s head. 

“Thanks, Hooty,” she said quietly, setting down her backpack on the floor.

“Hey, Luz,” a voice said softly from behind her, and Luz started, turning around to see Amity standing in the doorway.

“Amity!” she gasped, before shaking her head, letting out a small smile. “Sorry I just, I didn’t expect you to come,” she said, scratching the back of her neck.

Amity sighed, nodding to herself, before stepping into the room, holding out a box. “I, made you something. To remember your time in the Boiling Isles by,” she said softly. “I know Willow and Gus probably have something better for you, but I wanted to give you something.”

“No, no!” Luz said quickly, grabbing the box with a smile. “I’d love anything you give me,” she said dreamily, before stammering, realising what she said.

“R-Really?” Amity asked, her cheeks bright red. “That’s, sweet,” she said quietly, looking away. 

“Thank you, Amity,” Luz managed to squeak out in her panic, and Amity smiled, something that made Luz’s heart pound in her ears. But as soon as it had appeared, it faded, and Amity sighed, turning around. 

“I should go now,” she said softly, resting a hand on the doorframe as she turned to look at Luz over her shoulder. “Goodbye, Luz.”

As she started to walk away, many things were running through Luz’s mind, all parts of her mind screaming at her to get Amity to stop, to get her to come back. And in hindsight, she maybe should’ve chosen less harsh words. But before Amity disappeared, Luz frowned, yelling after her.

“That’s it?”

Amity turned around, eyebrows narrowed. “What?” she asked, confused.

“Just goodbye?” Luz asked, looking intently at Amity. “After everything we have gone through together? Isn’t there anything else you want to say?”

“What else do you want me to say, Luz?” Amity asked, slightly annoyed. “Goodbye is all I have,” she muttered, looking at the doorframe. “It’s the only thing I’m even remotely ready to say.”

“Well, I’m not done yet!” Luz announced, and Amity frowned, stepping forward, crossing her arms. Luz sighed, grabbing her elbow. “I thought after everything we’ve been through, we could hang out. But you’ve just been ignoring me these past few weeks.”

Amity stepped back, eyes wide. “Luz, I,” she began but Luz didn’t hear her, looking out the window. 

“Do you know how much I don’t want to leave, Amity?” she said, drawing a shaky breath. “I can’t even think about saying goodbye to everything.” Amity sighed, looking down, and Luz sniffed, eyebrows furrowed as she turned to glare at Amity. “And all this time, I couldn’t even bear the thought of saying goodbye to you!” she said, raising her voice, and Amity gasped, her heart thudding in her chest. “And you wouldn’t even look at me most of the time!” she yelled.

Amity, annoyed and frustrated, stepped closer to Luz. “What else could I do, Luz? How was I supposed to say goodbye to the person who changed my life? Huh? Did you think about that? How am I supposed to say goodbye while also trying to say, ‘Hey, by the way! I’m also in love with you, and there’s nothing I can do about it because you don’t feel the same and you’re leaving! Isn’t that the worst thing you could’ve heard?!’”

Luz gasped, staggering back as the words hit her like a truck. The room fell into silence as Amity’s eyes flew wide open as the words she had just yelled sank in. The two of them stared at each other, unable to think of what to say. Luz’s heartbeat thudded in her ears, her stomach doing somersaults, because  _ Amity loved her. Amity Blight loved  _ **_ her _ ** _ , Luz Noceda. All this time. This couldn’t be real, and yet the cold wind on her skin told her it was.  _

Amity, on the other hand, felt her heart in her throat, her breathing shallow.  _ What had she just done? She’d just ruined everything. Of course, Luz’s last impression of her was not going to be that of her friend, but of someone who loved her when she didn’t even feel the same. Great going, Blight! She couldn’t stay there now, could she? _

Amity gulped, backing away. “I, I have to go,” she whispered, running out the door.

“Wait, no, Amity!” Luz yelled after her, chasing her out of the room. Amity felt hot tears stream down her face as she ran out of the Owl House, trying to get as far away as she could so she could let all her tears out. But, something in Luz’s voice forced her to stop, turning around. She kept her eyes on the ground, scrunching up the front of her skirt.

“Just, be quick with it,” Amity said brokenly, and Luz tilted her head in confusion, panting slightly.

“What do you mean?” she said gently, reaching to hold Amity’s hands, but she pulled away with a sniff.

“I know you don’t feel the same, and you probably think I’m super weird now so just, be quick,” she said quietly. 

“Amity,” Luz gasped, grabbing her hands in hers, interlacing their fingers. Amity looked up at Luz in surprise, and gasped slightly, seeing Luz smile giddily at her, cheeks pink as she rubbed the back of Amity’s hand with her thumb. “Why do you think I couldn’t bear the thought of saying goodbye to you?”

Amity blinked in surprise, feeling her cheeks heat up as she realised what Luz was implying. “Luz,” she said softly, cautious hope in her heart, “What are you trying to say?”

Luz sighed, looking down. “In the human world, I’m not popular. I don't have, friends. Everything there tells me that, no one could like a weirdo like me. And then, I came here! And i made friends, who like me as I am! And,” she said quietly. “I met you. And I think I’ve liked you almost as long as I’ve known you. But, I always told myself you could never like someone like me. So, I tried to hide it.”

“Luz,” Amity said, squeezing her hands. “Don’t say that about yourself! You’re all kinds of awesome!” Amity said, letting out a quiet laugh. “You showed me that, living to be the perfect person wasn’t what was important, it was living to have fun! It’s living for yourself! You’ve made my life better in every sense of the word!”

Luz smiled, letting go of Amity’s hands to pull her into a hug, feeling all warm and gooey inside.  _ Yeah, that was love alright. _ “I love you, Amity Blight,” she whispered into Amity’s hair with a laugh.

Amity giggled, nuzzling against Luz’s shoulder. “I love you too, Luz.”

But when Luz pulled away, her smile had vanished. “Wow,” she said quietly. “We had no time at all,” she muttered, and Amity looked down, her heart sinking. But, she looked up with a small smile, squeezing Luz’s hand.

“Hence the box I gave you,” she said softly, and Luz tilted her head. “It was supposed to be a surprise but, I put in things that reminded me of you, so you’d have some things to remember me by,” she said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Luz gasped, smiling brightly. “You didn’t!” she squealed excitedly. “You really are a softie, Blight!”

Amity laughed loudly, and Luz’s heart skipped a beat at the sound. “Only for you, Noceda,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Luz’s cheek, causing the two to turn as red as apple blood.

Eventually, Amity had to leave, and before she did, she pulled Luz into the tightest hug, letting out a few sobs. 

“As soon as you can, you better find your way back to the Isles,” she whispered, and Luz let out a watery laugh, nodding against Amity’s hair. “You’re not forgetting me that easily, Luz.”

Luz sighed, pulling away to kiss Amity’s cheek, causing her to blush again. “You? I don’t think I could forget you if I tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! its my first owl house fic so hope you guys liked it! ahhhhhhh  
> kudos/comments are super appreciated! pls let me know how you felt about this!  
> tumblr: thirteen_beaxhes  
> twitter: selomaspades


End file.
